Follow Your Heart
by Angizzle loves X
Summary: Troy and Gabriella married and divorced at such a young age leaving Gabriella with their three kids. Ten years later, Troy visits an elementary school and comes across a little girl who wore the same necklace he gave Gabriella in High School.NEW CHAP2.16!
1. Trailer

**Troy Bolton moved on from **

**then…**

"Troy, we can't just both drop out of college just for your precious basketball deal!" Gabriella yelled to her husband.

"Yes we can Gabi! Don't you see this is my dream?" He yelled back.

"But we're only 22! You don't know if this is your dream!"

"I want out. I'm taking that job and if you're not in this with me, then I guess it was a mistake marrying you!" Troy stormed out of their apartment leaving Gabriella in tears.

**And is living up in what is**

**now. **

_Shows Troy drinking with the rest of the basketball team as they laughed. _

_Shows Troy's mansion_

**But a rude awakening may change a lot. **

_Shows Gabriella's kids, Dustin, Jasmine, and Sophia_

"Guys, Troy Bolton is coming to visit Albuquerque!" Sophia said excitedly to her friends.

_Shows Troy signing an autograph for Sophia _

Troy looked up to see that Sophia was wearing the same 'T' necklace he gave Gabriella in high school.

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked curiously.

"My father, who left my mother when I was still a baby." She said quietly.

"Who's your mother?"

"Gabriella Montez."

**When Troy decides to go back to his past, **

Troy knocked on the door of Gabriella's house with Sophia and Jasmine standing with him. Dustin opened the door. He stared at Troy for a moment and then whispered, "Dad?"

"Dustin." He whispered.

**He discovers the past doesn't wait for him. **

_Shows Troy talking to Gabriella in her kitchen_

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"I need to meet my kids. I don't want them to not have a father figure in their lives."

Gabriella sighed. "They will, Troy."

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, confused.

"Troy, I'm engaged."

**All Gabriella wants is a father in her children's life, **

_Shows a group of jocks standing before Dustin_

"Give me your lunch money." Jeffrey, the leader, demanded.

"Make me." Dustin said harshly. Jeffrey punched him leaving him with a black eye.

_Shows Jasmine looking at the musical signup sheets_

"You don't actually think you are going to sign up for that?" Audrey Simons, a.k.a. Ice Princess, glared at her.

"No, I was just looking at all of the bulletin boards."

"Good because this is my turf. We will have a good relationship if you don't bother me." She said walking into Jasmine's shoulder.

_Shows Gabriella talking to Carl, her fiancé_

"Carl, can you please go to Sophia's dance recital?" Gabriella begged.

"I will Gabi." He said.

_Shows Sophia looking behind the curtain_

"Where is Carl?"

**But the wrong guy becomes their father figure, **

"Nobody came to see me!" Sophia wails.

Troy came down from behind her. "You didn't think that your own dad wouldn't come?" He hugged her.

_Shows the jocks about to beat up Dustin_

"Look I really don't think this is a good idea…" Dustin begged as Jeffrey yanked him by the collar.

Troy cleared his throat and Jeffrey and Dustin turned their heads to see Troy and his basketball team folding their arms. "Dustin, son, are these guys bothering you in anyway?" And with that the jocks ran away.

_Shows Jasmine standing frozen on the auditorium stage for her audition_

"I'll sing with you." Troy offered. Jasmine nodded.

**Or is it the right guy?**

"Why do you care so much for the kids?" Gabriella wondered as they walked on the beach.

"Because I've missed so much in their lives, and being with them changed me." Gabriella looked him in his crystal blue eyes. "Being with you changes me more." They both leaned into kiss and…

_Shows Gabriella eating lunch with Taylor_

"I don't know if Troy coming back into my life was a good thing."

"Who do you love more? Carl or Troy?" Taylor asked. Gabriella looked down.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Remember you're getting married to Carl in two days."

**Read about a story of romance**

"Troy, why do you keep coming back?" Gabriella yelled.

"Because I still love you that's why!" He yelled back.

**And family**

"I just want Mom to realize who she truly loves." Jasmine cried into Dustin's arms.

"Mom can't marry Carl!" Sophia cried into Dustin's arms too.

"I know guys." Dustin said shushing them.

**Gabriella needs to make a decision that involves her…**

"And anyone who thinks these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said as Gabriella closed her eyes and Sophia clutching on Jasmine's hand.

**To follow her heart. **

"In ten years, I haven't felt this way in my life." Gabriella whispered to Troy. "Thank you for giving me that feeling again."

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"Those kids are now the most important thing in my life."

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"I'm sorry Sophia. I have to work, Carl will go to your dance recital."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"Truth and time tells all."

**Nick Jonas as Dustin Montez**

"It's about time you visited us, Bolton."

**Brenda Song as Jasmine Montez**

"Sophia, Troy Bolton is our dad."

**Madison Pettis as Sophia Montez**

"I'm starting to get aggravated with love."

**All star in**

**Follow Your Heart**

**Coming to a computer screen near you!**


	2. That was Then and this is Now

**Author's note**

**Hey guys so this is the first chapter. I know you guys are pretty skeptical about all the people I put in this story (ex. Brenda Song and Madison Pettis) Can we just imagine little Brenda like when she was young? And Madison Pettis, well I wanted someone who was younger and who filled that age and someone we could just like imagine what Sophia looked like. I'm sorry if my choices weren't so awesome but I honestly tried!**

**Anyway let's get on with the story. **

**Ten years ago: **

Gabriella played on the carpet of her apartment with her three kids, Jasmine who was four and a half, Dustin who was 3, and her newly born baby, Sophia. Troy, her husband of five years, walked in with a smile from ear to ear. "Honey I'm home." He said happily.

Gabriella looked at him confused. "Hello my darling Jasmine." He said kissing his daughter's forehead. "Hey Dustin, my man, give me a high five," He said holding out his hand but Dustin looked at his hand and glared at it. "We'll work on that later." He said kissing Dustin's arm. "Sophia, you are growing more every time I come back home." He said kissing her hand. He walked to Gabriella, holding out a banquet of flowers. "Gabriella, you look beautiful."

Gabriella held the flowers in her arms. "Is there a reason why you are so happy today?"

"Um nothing." He smirked as if he was hiding a huge secret. "Nothing other than I got a basketball offer from the Lakers!" He exclaimed.

Gabriella held her mouth out in shock but not really in happiness. "What? How? When? Why?"

"Well I was practicing with Chad and Ryan in the court and these two guys stood there watching us and they just asked how we learned how to play so well and I told them. They were pretty impressed and said they would like to see us on the Lakers!"

"Well that's great, Troy. But what about us? I can't just stay here and U of A by myself with three kids and my husband in Los Angeles."

"I know, that's why we're all going together!" He exclaimed. Gabriella just gasped.

"Troy, I can't just go to Los Angeles. I intend of graduating this year and I can't just drop that I mean the school year just started!"

"Gabriella, why can't you just leave? We're going to be rich!"

"Troy, I planned on bigger plans to be rich, and that doesn't intend on counting on my husband for money."

"Gabriella, that doesn't mean anything because we'll be in a new environment with a new life!" He raised his voice.

"My dream doesn't mean anything?" She yelled back.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I mean this is the job of a lifetime for me. Jobs to be on the Lakers don't come by all the time. It's something special." He said starting to sound like his dad.

"Well Troy I thought dreams of others are just as special as yours!"

"Gabriella are you going to do this with me or not?!" He yelled. Gabriella rushed her kids to their room.

"Troy don't raise your voice in front of the kids."

"Fine. But Gabriella this is something I've waited my whole life. I can't just let it pass by."

"Troy I understand that but I can't just leave, we decided once we got out of college, we would start looking for schools for the kids."

"I know. And now we can get them into nicer schools."

"Troy don't you understand? What happens if this doesn't go the way you don't want it? What if you're just a bench warmer?"

"Now you don't believe I'm going to do well? Chad told Taylor about this job and so did Jason to Kelsi, why is it that you're being the most stubborn!" He yelled.

"They aren't married and have three kids! Troy, we can't just both drop out of college just for your precious basketball deal!" Gabriella yelled to her husband.

"Yes we can Gabi! Don't you see this is my dream?" He yelled back.

"But we're only 22! You don't know if this is your dream!"

"I want out. I'm taking that job and if you're not in this with me, then I guess it was a mistake marrying you!" Troy stormed out of their apartment leaving Gabriella in tears.

Gabriella couldn't believe her husband of five years just left her for a job. She wallowed in tears until a little three year old boy and a four year old girl walked towards her. "Mommie are you all right?" Dustin asked in confusion of Gabriella's tears.

"Not really, baby."

"Mommie, where's daddie?" Jasmine asked innocently.

"I don't think him we'll see him for a while, sweetie."

"Why not?" Dustin asked.

"You're daddie has made a decision and he won't see us for some time."

"Why not?" Jasmine and Dustin asked at the same time.

"I don't know. I just don't know." She said brushing their curly hair. Gabriella put her children down and walked to Sophia's crib. "Oh little Soph, I just wished you wouldn't have to live your life without a father now." Gabriella unhooked the clasp of her 'T' necklace Troy gave her in high school and put it around Sophia's necklace. "I want you to treasure that necklace." She said in tears as she held her daughter in her arms.

Jasmine and Dustin looked at their mother in tears. "Daddie doesn't love us anymore?" Dustin asked.

"He didn't even say goodbye." Jasmine said in tears.

**Ten years later: **

"Dustin, it's time to go to school!" Gabriella yelled from downstairs.

Dustin was busy typing a fake doctor's note from his computer. "Be right down. Hold on." He sent it to the principal's email and came down stairs.

"Mom, I don't understand why I have to still go to this school. I'm a geek." Jasmine complained.

"Jasmine, you're not a geek. I think you're beautiful and if you think you're beautiful then you'll be fine."

"Thanks mom. But cut the Dr. Phil, it's getting old."

"Well I tried." Gabriella said in defense as she passed Jasmine her breakfast. Dustin walked downstairs. "Oh and by the way Dustin, I already called the office and told them that you're fake doctor's note is another scheme to get you out of P.E."

"God mom, you suck." He hissed.

"It's my job." She smiled. A car honk came from the front lawn.

"That's my ride." Jasmine said quickly and left.

"Bye honey. Love you too." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go Mom." Dustin said taking his skateboard and running outside.

"I swear whatever happened to kiss your mom before you leave?" Sophia walked down skipping.

"Morning Mom." She said happily.

"At least, one person who said morning! Good morning Soph."

"Mom, can I have a boyfriend?"

Gabriella glared at her. "You kids aren't easy these days."

"I'm taking that as a no."

"I'm taking that as a double no. So why don't you just get your things so we can go."

Sophia nodded and got her stuff.

**Meanwhile, **

32 year old Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth were practicing basketball in the Laker arena. "Did you hear?" Chad asked.

"Hear what?" Troy answered looking up.

"They want us to visit Albuquerque, and to visit this school."

"What school?"

"Albuquerque Academy."

"Well I guess I could use a vacation." Troy said calmly not aware that his youngest daughter goes to that school.

**Back in Albuquerque**

"Soph, did you know that Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth are coming to visit our school!" Sophia's best friend, Caroline, asked excitedly.

"No way! Troy Bolton is coming to visit Albuquerque!" She shrieked not being aware that Troy Bolton was her father.


	3. Something New

**That night with Troy, **

"To Troy!" The Lakers yelled as they raised their glasses up for a toast. They all went to a club that night before Troy and Chad left the next day. Troy laughed as they all sipped some of their drinks. A very attractive woman walked by and smiled at Troy. Troy smiled back.

"You wanna dance sweet thang?" Troy said cheesily. The woman smiled and Troy took her hand. (A/n EW if that was me; I would slap the heck out of him)

**The next day,**

Dustin sighed as walked into his "hell." He held his head up high and gaited in. His groaned as he was about to walk into the jocks. "Montez." The football team captain, Jeffrey said with a smirk.

"Jeffrey," He looked up, and then coughed at his posse. "And big football players."

"Well don't you have something for me?" Jeffrey raised his eye brow.

"Um, I don't know." Dustin shrugged but Jeffrey grabbed him by the collar of Dustin's polo.

"I think you do." Dustin took out all of his lunch money out his pockets and handed it to Jeffrey. "Thanks buddy." Jeffrey smiled and walked off. Dustin rolled his eyes and picked up his backpack. He ran into his best friend and next door neighbor, Angela. She was Asian with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a tight white tee with a pink halter top on top with Hollister jeans and flip flops.

"Hey Ang."

"Hey Dustin. Jeffrey threatened you before first period, again?" Dustin nodded. Angela rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why you can't just stand up to him." Angela said picking up some of his books as they walked to homeroom together.

"I don't know. It's like I have all this confidence built up in me and then when I finally walk into school and run into the jocks, I shrink and become a loser," He cleared his throat. "Without lunch money."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Okay, you can share some of my lunch," Dustin smiled. "Once again."

**Meanwhile, **

Sophia held her notepad close to her heart as she was close to the front of the line to meet Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth. She smiled as she walked towards them. "Hi cutie." Troy said happily. "What's your name?"

"Sophia." She said nervously. Troy autographed her name in her notepad and looked up to see something that caught his eye-a necklace. It was so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on what it reminded him of. He thought for a few minutes and realized that that was the same necklace he gave Gabriella in high school.

"By any chance, could you answer this question for me...?" Troy started as Sophia nodded anxiously. "Where did you get that necklace?"

Sophia looked down in disappointment. "My father, who left my mom when I was still a baby." She said quietly.

"Who's your mother?"

"Gabriella Montez." It finally hit Troy like a ton of bricks; he met his daughter who apparently has no idea that it's him. Troy got up. Chad overheard her and looked up at Troy. They both exchanged words of panic and confusion. Troy got up.

"Chad, can you take it over for me?" Chad nodded and Troy walked towards Sophia. "Look Sophia, is your mom bringing you home?"

Sophia shook her head. "My sister, Jasmine, is." Troy almost forgot about his other kids. "Well let's go find her." Sophia shrugged and walked with him.

After a few minutes of searching for Jasmine, Sophia finally finds her. "There she is!" Sophia pointed out.

Jasmine turned to see Sophia. "Soph, where were you? I was looking for you." She looked up to see a man with her. She gasped. "Um Sophia, you know you weren't supposed to go off with a stranger." She said lying. She knew perfectly who the man with her little sister was. She just didn't want to scare Sophia.

"Jasmine." Troy whispered.

"Um, Sophia. I think we should go." Jasmine said quickly. Troy stopped them.

"Jasmine, I really need to know where your mom is."

"Why should you? I mean you left her with three kids for some basketball deal when she was only 22." Jasmine said coldly.

"Well I'm guessing you know-."

Jasmine interrupted. "How can I forget? You didn't even say goodbye to us." Jasmine shook her head, feeling hot tears burning in her eyes.

Troy hugged her tightly. "Jasmine, I didn't want to hurt you. I just really need to see your mother." Jasmine buried her head in Troy's chest. She nodded slowly.

Sophia looked up at them. "Does anyone mind telling me what's going on?" She asked confused.

"We'll explain at home." Jasmine sighed. Troy took them to his limo and they drove off to their house.

**Meanwhile, **

Dustin and Angela walked together to their houses. Dustin sighed as they both walked into his house. "Mom, we're home." He yelled.

"Hi honey. Hi Angela." Gabriella yelled back. Dustin and Angela walked to Gabriella who was in the kitchen making dinner. "Angela, dear, are you having dinner with us tonight?"

"If it's okay with you."

Gabriella nodded. "You can call your parents." Angela nodded and walked to get her cell phone and call her parents. Gabriella looked up at Dustin. "How was your day?"

"I hate school."

"Thanks honey, I had a wonderful day too. Thanks for asking." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Mom, really, Jeffrey took my lunch money once again, and I had to share with Angela for her lunch."

"Why can't you just tell the principal about Jeffrey's behavior?"

"Because then I'll become a loser who becomes a tattle tail. What kind of reputation is that?"

"Okay, well why don't you stand up to him?"

"Ha-ha, Mom. Really funny."

"Okay Mr. Smart Mouth. Put your stuff away with Angela, and I'll call you two down for dinner later." Dustin nodded and walked upstairs.

Angela and Dustin walked up to his room and Angela sat on his bed. "You seem upset." She declared.

"Well there's a shocker." Dustin said sarcastically.

"Why can't you be like your dad?" Angela asked. She was the only one outside of the Montez family who knew.

"So you want me to be a jerk and leave my life for some stupid job offer."

"No, I mean. I mean- oh never mind." Angela said plainly. Dustin laughed a little.

"Dustin, Angela! Can you help in the kitchen?" Gabriella yelled from downstairs. The kids went down and helped her. A knock came to the door. "Dustin, can you get that?" Dustin nodded and walked to the door. He opened the door to see a man in his thirties with Jasmine and Sophia by his side. Dustin gasped in horror and mostly in shock. "Dad?"

"Dustin." Dustin stared at Troy for a few minutes and Gabriella was wondering what was taking Dustin such a long time.

"Dustin why are you taking so-." Gabriella stopped herself to notice who was in her door way. She felt her heart stop. It hit her hard that her ex-husband was in her doorstep with her two daughters. "Troy?"

"Gabi."

"Um, come in." She said letting Troy walk in. Troy nodded and gaited inside. Sophia and Jasmine walked upstairs. Gabriella and Troy walked into her living room and sat down on the couch. "Troy what are you doing here?"

"Well Chad and I were asked to visit Albuquerque Academy and-."

Gabriella interrupted. "No I mean in my house, with my children."

"Well it's funny you should mention it, Gabi. I-." Troy was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Gabi, I'm home." A tall man with dark brown hair in a business suit called out. He turned and to see Gabriella in the living room with his favorite player on the Lakers, (gasp) Troy Bolton.

"Hi Carl." She greeted him with a kiss. Troy did feel a hint of jealously but hey he should be. "Oh Carl, this is Troy. Troy this Carl." Troy nodded as he shook Carl's hand.

"Hi, I'm a big fan." Carl said with a grin. Troy smiled unwillingly until the smoke detector went off.

"Oh my god, dinner!" Gabriella yelled running into the kitchen. Angela was there coughing as she fanned the oven.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gabi."

"It's not your fault, Angela. Well I guess we'll eat out tonight." Angela nodded. Gabriella turned to Troy and Carl looking at her strangely.

"Um, Troy. This is Angela. She's the next door neighbor's daughter, and she's Dustin's best friend." Troy nodded and shook hands with her, and then there was an awkward silence. Angela looked at all of them.

"Um, I'm going to go and see what Dustin's going to do." Angela said quickly and left. She stopped herself in front of Carl. "Hey Mr. C!"

"Good Afternoon, Angela." He said politely. "Gabriella, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gabriella nodded and followed Carl. "Why is Troy Bolton in our house?"

Gabriella looked Carl in his eyes. "See ten years ago, I was married with three kids still in college. I was confused and I didn't know what I was going to do with my life. The last the person I would think who would help me through my life was my own husband. But he chose bigger plans that were too big for me to participate in. He left our family."

"What are you talking about, Gabs?"

"I'm saying that Troy Bolton is my ex-husband. He is my kids' father."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He almost looked outraged.

"Because it was all in the past. And meeting someone as great as you meant I've moved on from my life back then." She said tears falling down. Carl hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well we'll have a great life together."

**At the restaurant, **

"This place has the best Chinese food." Gabriella said. Troy nodded. The order at the table was: Gabriella, Sophia, Angela, Dustin, Troy, Jasmine, and then Carl.

"So how long are you going to be staying here?" Jasmine asked Troy.

"Well I only intended a few days, but since basketball season ended I think I'm going to take a vacation. So I might stay about a month."

"Oh that's nice. Where are you staying?"

"At the hotel in downtown Albuquerque."

"Wow, isn't that really pricey?"

"Yeah, but I'll pay for it."

"Oh no way. Why don't you stay with us?" Carl and Troy gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"Oh I don't want to intrude." Troy said shaking his head.

"Oh please Troy. We really need to catch up. You can stay in our guest bedroom." Gabriella insisted.

"Well I guess that would be a good idea."

"Great!" Gabriella said clapping her hands.

**Back at the house, **

Gabriella and Carl were about to get ready to go to bed. "Gabriella, are you sure you really want to have Troy stay here?"

"Why not, Carl? He's missed ten precious years of my family's life. I need him and the children to understand everything. I want him to be able to be back into their lives."

"What about me?"

"Carl, you didn't miss anything." Carl sighed and fell asleep. Gabriella at least tried to the same thing.

**Meanwhile, **

Sophia and Jasmine were getting ready to go to bed. (They share a room.) Sophia still didn't understand anything that just went on within the last 6 hours. "So how do we know Troy Bolton?" Sophia asked.

Jasmine sighed and sat next to her. "Mom and Troy went far back during their high school days. They met at a ski lodge accidentally when they were chosen to sing for the karaoke contest. They instantly clicked but soon after they thought they would never meet each other. But what she didn't know was that the new school she was going to, was the school he went to. Gabriella was a brainiac and Troy was captain of the basketball team. Everybody knew that they came from two totally different standards of social levels. But Gabriella and Troy soon proved them wrong and auditioned for the winter musicale. They dispelled of cliques and the school became one. Troy and Gabriella graduated from East High and the same night was when Troy proposed to Gabriella. He loved her so much that he was willing enough to spend the rest of his life with her. They got married within the same year and soon had me, Dustin, and then you. Gabriella was hard at work with college and three kids. Troy came home one day with a job offer he couldn't refuse. Mom couldn't just leave her life, which made Troy wonder why he married her in the first place. He left her and now all that leads to Troy Bolton sleeping in our guestroom at this very moment."

"Wait so Troy Bolton is my dad?" Sophia asked understanding.

"Yes Sophia, Troy Bolton is our father."

It was midnight and Gabriella still couldn't sleep. Gabriella got up from bed and glanced at Carl who was fast asleep. She tiptoed her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She flipped the lights on and saw Troy there. "AHH!" They both screamed.

"Oh it's you." She said relieved. "Couldn't go to sleep?"

Troy shook his head. "Lot's of things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know…" Troy started.

"Troy, just because I'm your ex-wife doesn't mean that you can't tell me anything."

"Okay, I think just seeing my kids after ten years are something I can't believe I've lived through. Seeing Sophia with your necklace seemed like fate punched me in the eye. I need to know my kids. I just want them to have a father figure in their lives."

Gabriella sighed as she looked down at her left hand. On her fore finger was indeed an engagement ring. "Troy, they will."

Troy looked at Gabriella in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm engaged." She said almost feeling that tears were threatening to fall. She didn't quite understand why she was about to cry. "I'm engaged to Carl." She said finishing her sentence.

Troy looked down in disappointment. At first, he just thought Carl was her boyfriend. "Well congratulations to both of you. That's great. When's the wedding?"

"Next month. You're more than welcome to come." Troy nodded.

"Sure. I'm starting to get tired. I'll see you in the morning." Troy got up and left the kitchen. He walked up stairs in gloom. He sat down on the edge of his bed. "I can't believe she's engaged. I'm so stupid." He whispered to himself.

"Well you should be." Dustin whispered behind Troy's door. Troy didn't realize that Dustin had heard him come up the stairs. Dustin shook his head and walked back to his room.


	4. It's About Time

**The next morning**

Troy woke up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't have a well sleep last night. He sighed and got up. He searched each room he passed by to see all of them empty. He scanned Dustin's room. It consisted of various posters of numerous bands, Fall Out Boy, Rolling Stone, U2, and the Beatles. He noticed that Dustin happened to own a few guitars. He probably inherited his love for music from his mother.

He then walked towards Sophia and Jasmine's room. Their room was unbearably girly. They hung up numerous posters of boy, Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu, Cody Linley, and the Sprouse Twins. He felt all this mad energy come through within him. He stopped, what was this feeling? It was a feeling fathers have around their daughters once they gush about boys. He smiled. He actually felt like a real father now. He sighed and walked down the stairs. As he walked into the kitchen, all commotion stirred within the room.

"Morning Troy." Gabriella said as she was on the phone. Troy smiled and waved unwillingly because of his tiredness. He walked towards the eating table and sat next to Sophia who was finishing up her breakfast. Sophia looked up at Troy.

"Morning Dad."

Troy smiled. "Morning sweetheart." He said rubbing his hand against her back lovingly. As Sophia smiled Dustin dashed into the room.

"Morning Mom. Morning Troy." He said. Troy realized maybe Dustin might be a little harder for him to come around Troy. Troy nodded and smiled.

Jasmine dashed into the room without greeting anyone. She ran to the table with literature book in hand. "Breakfast, Jas?"

"Can't talk, need to finish literature homework."

"You do know that homework is when you do work right when you get home, not," Dustin looked down at his watch. "3 minutes before you're being picked up."

"Shut up before I slap you."

"Geez, no need to be violent." He said.

There came a knock on the door. Carl came downstairs and opened it. It was Angela. "Morning Mr. C!" She said happily.

Carl glared at her. "Angela, you know you can just call me Mr. Carl."

"Okay, Mr. C!" She said. Carl rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Angela followed.

"Dustin, Angela's here." Dustin nodded and both of them left.

A honk came from the front yard. "YES I'M FINISHED! AND JUST IN TIME TO LEAVE!" Jasmine exclaimed. She hurried and left.

"Soph, get your things. We need to leave now." Sophia nodded and got her things. "Bye Carl." Gabriella said as she quickly pecked him on his lips. She turned to Troy who was just glaring at them. "I'll see you later Troy." She simply said and waved. Troy nodded and waved. Sophia ran to Troy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye sweetheart." He said and soon after that they left. Troy looked up to see that Carl was the only one left. "Morning Carl."

"Morning Troy." He said as he nodded.

"Is it always that complicated in the morning?" Troy laughed quietly. Carl nodded.

"Oh yeah. It's crazy. I can't believe Gabriella has to go through all that."

"Yeah for sure." Troy laughed as he sipped his coffee.

"It's a good thing once me and Gabi are married we're going to enroll them into boarding school." (No I'm not talking about the cool boarding school like PCA in Zoey 101. I'm talking about uniforms and all those boring things.)

Troy choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, once Gabriella and I get hitched, I'm shipping those brats off to boarding school." (Talk about evil.) Troy nodded not really knowing what to do. There came an awkward silence.

"So what do you do for a living?" Troy asked.

"I'm a doctor." Troy nodded.

"What does Gabi do?"

"She owns a popular restaurant, the Parkway, in downtown Albuquerque." Troy nodded. Carl looked at his watch. "Well I need to go. I'll see you, man." Troy nodded and Carl left.

**Meanwhile, **

Dustin and Angela were walking together down the halls of school. They talked about random things until the jocks walked up to him. "Well if it isn't the happy couple." Jeffrey smirked. "Give me your lunch money, Montez."

Dustin knew it was time to stand up to his fears. "Make me."

The footballers 'o'-ed to each other. "Well I think I can." He punched Dustin right in the eye. Dustin, almost unconscious, fell to the floor.

"DUSTIN!" Angela yelled as she dropped to the floor by Dustin's side.

"Forget him." Jeffrey said and walked off with his posse.

**Meanwhile again. **

Jasmine sighed as she walked towards her locker at East High. She clutched her books to her heart. The popular girls were walking towards her. "What's your name?" Audrey, the leader of the pack, asked obnoxiously.

"Jasmine." Audrey seemed to not remember. "We have math, English, and science," Audrey still seemed confused. "And everything else."

"Oh now I remember!" She exclaimed. "Well my sources told me that you were glancing at the musical sign up sheets. Don't go there. The musicals are my territory. Stay out." Jasmine nodded. Audrey rolled her eyes and pushed her books out of Jasmine's hands, with that Audrey and her posse walked off. She sighed and squatted down to get her books. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. Jasmine answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Jasmine? It's me Angela."

"Hi Angela. Why are you calling me during school?"

"I'm sorry but Dustin got beat up with a black eye."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. We're in the nurse's office right now."

"Oh my god. Is he okay?"

"I'm okay." Jasmine heard from the background.

"Well classes start soon so I don't have enough time to call Mom but I'll call her as soon as I can."

"Thanks Jas. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye." Jasmine shut the phone and breathed out heavily.

**A little earlier** **with Gabriella**

Gabriella sighed as she walked into the restaurant she has owned for 9 years. "Good morning everyone." She said happily.

"Morning Gabi." The employees chanted together.

"Good morning Gabs." Zeke said. Zeke was hired by Gabriella as head chef.

"Ugh, morning Zeke." She sighed as she sat in an empty chair.

"Under the weather this morning?"

Gabriella nodded. "You will never believe my luck."

Zeke was about to answer until Taylor and Kelsi came along. "What luck?" Taylor asked. Taylor was assistant manager of the restaurant and Kelsi was entertaining the guests by playing piano.

"Well it's a really funny story-."

Sharpay made her grand entrance into the restaurant. "Why hello employees of the Parkway!" She said with arms wide open. The employees waved to her. Sharpay was an actress who sometimes has to leave Albuquerque to film movies. She visits the restaurant every morning to have her coffee.

Sharpay made her way to the rest of the gang. "Hey guys."

"Morning honey." Zeke greeted Sharpay with a quick kiss on the lips. Zeke and Sharpay got married last year and are going strong. He misses her dearly whenever she has to leave but they always find time to spend together. "Anyway Gabi. What happened?"

"Okay well I was at home with Dustin, Angela, and Carl. I was waiting for Jasmine and Sophia to come home. I was making dinner with Angela and Dustin and then there was a knock on the door. I thought it was very peculiar that Jasmine had to knock on the door because they have keys to the house but anyway I asked Dustin to answer it and once he opens it, he freezes. I was watching him as he wasn't moving. I walked to the front door and guess who I saw with Jasmine and Sophia?"

"Who?" They asked in unison.

"Troy Bolton."

"WHAT?" They said in unison once again.

"I know it was crazy. And then that night when we went out because I burnt dinner, I asked him where he was staying. And he said he was going to the really expensive hotel. And being the humble person I am, I just had to invite him to live with us."

"Wow that's great!" Sharpay started. "Now you guys can get back together!" She exclaimed. Everyone glared at her including Zeke.

Gabriella brought up her left hand showing her engagement ring. Sharpay 'o-ed and tried to cover it up. Gabriella sighed.

"I don't know what this is supposed to mean." Gabriella said sadly. Troy walked in the restaurant with out Gabriella noticing. Everyone except for her noticed. A few of the employees dashed and tried to get their phone cameras and some tried to fight the temptation of asking for his autograph.

"Um Gabriella-." Kelsi said trying to get her attention that Troy was there.

"I can't talk right now, Kelsi. I'm thinking." She said still looking down deep in thought.

"No Gabriella really because it's-." Taylor said until Sharpay interrupted.

"TROY!" She said rushing towards him. She hugged him which kind of shocked Troy. Gabriella turned her back and was wondering what was going on.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" She asked getting up.

"Sorry. I didn't want to be bored at the house so I decided to see you. Do you have time?"

Gabriella turned to Zeke. "Well I don't know if I can just stop working-."

Troy interrupted. "Well we can just talk for a few minutes here."

Gabriella turned back to Zeke. "Well-."

"It's okay, Gabi. I'll watch everything for you." Zeke assured. Gabriella nodded slowly and followed Troy to a booth in the front of the restaurant.

"We really didn't get to talk all too much ever since I arrived."

"I know we should try to catch up."

Troy looked around to find a conversation. "So tell me about the kids."

Gabriella laughed. "Ah they are like teenagers. Jasmine tends to become shy at school. It's almost like she's a smaller replica of me. She dreams of becoming a singer but all she thinks of is that she's a geek. I always tell her, Jas, you are not a geek. But then she goes, 'oh my god Mom. Stop putting all this pity on me." Gabriella said mocking her daughter. Troy laughed.

"Sophia, is like the big ball of energy. For a 10 year old, she sucks all of the energy out of me. Her passion is dancing and I really try to make her dancing recitals every year, but sometimes something goes on here and I have to leave early. I really hate leaving her like that but I have no one else to come with me. Carl tries to go but he always has something going on." Troy nodded.

"And then there's Dustin. I think out of the three of the kids, Dustin is the most bitter. He's lived for so long without a father that he doesn't know which way to go in life. He has such a great future. He loves music and has his own band. He writes songs in his room and thinks I never hear him, but the songs he writes are beautiful. But the problem is that he gets bullied a lot at school and tries to get Angela to cover it up for him. It's just horrendous. Angela is probably the only one he ever talks to about anything. I would hate to break those two."

Troy remembered something.

_Flashback_

"_Oh, once Gabriella and I get hitched, I'm shipping those brats off to boarding school."_

_End of Flashback_

"Troy? Troy?! TROY?!?!" Gabriella exclaimed trying to get Troy's attention. Troy looked up.

"Oh sorry. I was just um thinking."

"Okay." She smiled, just then a waiter came to them and handed Gabriella the restaurant phone.

"Jasmine."

Gabriella nodded. "Hello? What? Is he okay? Jesus Christ I can't leave now." She was panting and then she looked up at Troy. "Hold on, Jas. Troy, can you do an extremely great favor for me?"

Troy nodded.

"Dustin had a little misunderstanding at school that left him a black eye. I can't pick him up but do you mind picking him up for me?" Troy nodded. Gabriella threw him the keys and with that Troy left.

Troy drove up to Dustin's school and walked to the front office. When he approached the secretary, she seemed to just blankly stare at Troy. Troy seemed really uncomfortable. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Dustin Montez."

"Oh yes, let me get him. Dustin, honey, Troy Bolton is here to pick you up." Troy saw Dustin walk out of the back room with an ice pack on his eye. Dustin and Troy were about to walk out until the secretary stopped Troy.

"I'm sorry but do you mind and signing an autograph for me and my husband. We're very big fans." Troy nodded and signed her autograph. The secretary smiled from ear to ear and left them to go to their car.

As they walked into the house, Dustin ran upstairs. Troy sighed. He and Dustin weren't having any type of relationship so far. Dustin barely talked to him, and when he did, he didn't refer to him as 'Dad' he referred to him as Troy. Troy breathed out and read the newspaper.

He was almost finished reading the article until he started hearing music from the second floor. He was curious and followed the music. He walked all the way up the stairs. The more he walked up, the louder and more distinct the music became.

He walked behind Dustin's door. He heard a soft guitar play.

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just four more sentences  
It's cool we're just friends

If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
Seeing my face smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends

La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be (How we used to be)  
La, La, La, La  
La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
La, La, La, La, La  
How we used to be just friends

Troy came from behind the door and into Dustin's room. Dustin was startled and started putting away his guitar. "No, you were awesome. How did you learn how to play?"

"I asked Mom if I can learn how to play and I got lessons." Troy nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"Can I ask a question?" Troy asked. Dustin shrugged.

"Sure."

"What's between you and Angela?"

Dustin turned crimson red but shook it off. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Oh come on, I know why you wrote that song. It couldn't have just been for anyone else."

"Well yeah. Angela and I have been best friends ever since Mom moved us here. We've grown close through the years. I've known her for so long to actually discover feelings for her but I don't know if she really likes me like that." Dustin shook his head.

"Oh come on, have you ever asked her out on a date?"

Dustin shook his head. "I'm a chicken."

"Well I think you should. And you will get a personal Troy Bolton class into how to make a perfect date." Dustin smiled. "And not just as Troy Bolton, the basketball guy, as Troy Bolton, the dad." Dustin looked up.

"It's about time you visited us, Bolton."

Troy nodded. "I know. And I'm going to try to make up for everything."

"Thanks Troy." Dustin shook his head. "No, thanks Dad." Troy smiled and took his son in his arms. He felt a tear roll down his face. He was probably the happiest in his life.


	5. A Night To Remember

**Author's note x **

**Hey guys! Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in I don't know how many days. My computer broke (as I'm told, it was my fault) and then I have loads of homework and then all this stuff for high school applications. Blah, boring. So I missed updating!!**

**On other topics, I must say truthfully I was mostly disappointed by Vanessa's picture. But as the true supporter I am, I will still stand beside her. The picture was clearly not recent and it was apparently during a hard time. Whatever happened to "Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody gets those days. Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about. Everybody gets those ways?" Well I don't exactly know the song, but I think you get where I'm coming from. Anyway back to the story!**

**The next few days,**

Dustin shook his curly head as he woke up. He yawned but kept a happy face on. Today was the day he had been waiting for a while. Troy had been training him to ask Angela on a date and today was the big test. He got up and ran to closet to get ready.

As he ran downstairs, he walked to the kitchen. He smiled as he approached his mom. "Morning Mom." He said happily as he kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella looked strangely at her glee son.

"Are you okay, Dustin?" She asked worriedly as she put her hand on his forehead.

"Of course I am, Mommie. Why wouldn't I be?" He said still smiling as he walked over to the table.

Jasmine had the same exact feeling as her mother. She raised her eye brow at Dustin but muttered, "I don't want to know." She stood up. Troy walked in the confused room with the same smile as Dustin.

"Morning Gabi." He said happily as he kissed her on the cheek. He walked towards Jasmine. "Morning Jas." Jasmine and Gabriella exchanged looks.

"Morning Dad." Jasmine said still confused.

Troy walked over to Sophia who was watching something on television. "Morning squirt." He said her he kissed her on the forehead.

"Morning Dad." She said still concentrated on the television. Troy laughed.

Troy walked over to Dustin. "Today is the day." He said confidently. Dustin nodded.

"I am so ready." Gabriella walked over to them.

"Ready for what?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. Troy rubbed his neck nervously as Dustin with his arms folded looked away.

"Right. Whatever." She said shaking her head.

Carl walked into the kitchen with his scrubs for work on. "Morning Gabriella." He said kissing her. He looked disgustedly at the kids without Gabriella really noticing and muttered. "Kids."

"Carl." They said back. Troy looked at Dustin who rolled his eyes.

"Well I got to go. Bye Gabriella." He said leaving quickly. He didn't say goodbye to the kids but that was probably on purpose.

"I got to go." Dustin said getting his things.

"Dustin can you bring Sophia to school this morning?" Gabriella asked. Dustin nodded.

"Sure. Come on, Soph." Sophia nodded and took Dustin's hand.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

"Bye Dustin." They said in unison, and with that Dustin and Sophia left. Gabriella heard a honk from the front door and yelled, "Jas, your ride is here."

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." She said closing the door behind her. Troy nodded.

"So what was that this morning?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. (Aw, so cute.)

"Oh, don't act innocent with me, Troy Alexander Bolton."

Troy smiled. "Oh so we're using full names now, Gabriella Anne Montez?"

"You didn't-."

"Oh yes I did." He smiled.

Gabriella stopped. She was starting to feel like a teenager again. Those days when East High was her life. She smiled.

What both of them didn't know, was that Jasmine heard everything they just talked about. She forgot her homework and went to get until she heard her parents flirting. "Bingo." She said smiling.

Troy looked at what Gabriella was wearing, a black wrap around dress that perfectly fit her small body. Her outfit showed she was sophisticated yet beautiful. "You look beautiful this morning."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you. I have to go to work. You can drop by anytime you want." Troy nodded and Gabriella left.

As Gabriella was driving to the restaurant she wondered why it was so ironic that Troy complimented her that she was beautiful and she had yet to hear it from Carl. It made her doubt herself, her engagement, and most importantly her heart.

**Meanwhile,**

Dustin walked confidently into the school. He had reminded himself of what his father told him.

::Flashback::

"You gotta get'cha head in the game, because if you don't you're screwed."

::End of Flashback::

"Oh that's really nice." He muttered until he stopped in his tracks. There Angela was in a yellow summer dress with Abercrombie flip flops. He breathed out and walked towards her. Angela turned her head.

"Hey Dust."

"Hey." He simply said. He thought it was especially weird that he was feeling something different around his best friend for 10 years. "Well I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" Angela nodded. "Willyougooutonadatewithme?"

"Huh?"

Dustin breathed out. "Will…you…go…out….on…a…date…with…me?" He closed his eyes quickly waiting for an answer.

She smiled. "I would love to." Dustin opened his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course." She said.

"Great! Awesome! Well I'll get you at 7 or so." Angela nodded and Dustin walked away smiling and Angela waved. She backed up to her locker and sighed out as so did Dustin as he walked.

"Finally." They said in unison.

**Meanwhile**

Troy walked over to Starbucks with Chad. They sat down with their coffee. "So how's the family life for ya?" Chad asked.

Troy smiled. "It most definitely beats the Los Angeles life."

"How are the kids?"

"Jasmine, Sophia, and Dustin are like all bits and pieces of me and Gabriella. It's like seeing little Troys and Gabriellas running all over the place." (Well not really, but you know what I mean)

"Sounds cool. What's between you and Gabriella?"

"Hey!" Troy said ignoring Chad's question as he noticed someone very familiar. "Jason! I can't believe it's you, man!" Troy said getting up and man-hugging Jason. Chad got up and did the same.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? The last time I saw you guys was like on T.V."

Troy laughed. "Yeah. Well we were here to visit schools but it turned to be more."

Jason smiled. "So I'm guessing you found one of your kids?"

"All of them in fact. They all have grown up so quickly. But anyway, enough about me, what about you? How are you and Kelsi? Do you guys have kids?"

Jason nodded. "Kelsi and I got married five years ago. We adopted a 14 year old 3 years ago and Kelsi just gave birth to a baby last year."

"That's great man. What do you do for a living?" Chad asked.

"I own a small business in downtown Albuquerque and Kelsi is the piano player in Gabriella's restaurant and so does my oldest son as a waiter. He's best friends with Jasmine."

"Oh that's great. Sorry Chad, did you ask me something?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, what's between you and Brie?"

"Nothing." He simply said.

"Oh please." Chad said.

"No really. I mean she's engaged. There's nothing I can do."

Jason shook his head. "No I know this guy. He's a jerk. I don't know what Gabi was thinking. You're our only hope from stopping her."

Troy stared at Jason. "What are you talking about? She's getting married next month."

"This is her chance to stop it!"

Troy shook his head. "I don't know."

"Do you love her?" Chad asked.

"More than anything in this world." Troy answered.

"Then you should know exactly what to do." Chad said which made Troy wonder for the rest of the day.

**That night**

"Are you ready to be a man?" Troy asked his son as Dustin was frantically pacing the room. Dustin was almost sweating in his Eddie Hardy t-shirt and black leather jean jacket with his jeans.

"Not really. But I'm excited for sure." Troy nodded.

"Good enough for me. Now give her these flowers." He said giving Dustin a dozen of long stem roses. Troy nodded. "Go and get her."

As Dustin left Gabriella looked at him in confusion and turned to Troy. "Where is he going?"

Troy smiled. "He's going to take Angela on a date."

"Are you kidding me? How did you do that?"

"Troy Bolton can do anything, Gabriella." Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked out the window for Dustin.

Dustin nodded nervously but reluctantly. He walked out the house and towards Angela's house. He slowly walked towards her door. He sighed out as he reached it and rung the door bell. Within about five seconds Angela came out wearing a blue cami with gray cardigan and a blue jean skirt. She smiled and Dustin smiled back. "Hey." He said nervously.

"Hi." She said just as nervously.

"Oh." He said reminding himself of the flowers in his hands. "These are for you."

"Aw you're so sweet." She said.

"I have one more surprise." Angela looked at Dustin confused. Dustin went behind Angela and put his hands on top of her eyes and then nodded to Troy.

"What is he doing now?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy ignored her. "Send it in." He said in his walkie-talkie.

"Send what in?" Gabriella asked.

"That." He pointed out to a black limo.

Dustin took his hands off her eyes and she opened her mouth in shock. "Oh my god." She muttered.

"Come on." He gestured as he took her hand and they walked to the car.

As the limo stopped, Dustin got up. Angela followed and they both got out of the car. "Thanks David." Dustin said referring to the driver. "I'll take it from here."

David nodded. "Sure thing, Mr. Montez." And then David drove off.

"Dustin, where are we?"

"Lava Springs country club."

"What? What and why are we doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Come on follow me." Angela nodded hesitantly.

They walked towards the golf course where they both found a table for two set up perfectly. "Wow." She muttered. Dustin smiled and pulled out her chair. Angela, still looking around in total shock, forgot to acknowledge him a 'thank you'.

As they were eating their food under the stars, Angela asked Dustin, "You didn't answer my question earlier."

Dustin smiled. "Well this is where my parents used to work as teenagers for their summer jobs. Dad was a waiter and then a golf instructor and my mom was a lifeguard. They had so many memories here."

"That's sweet of him." Angela said.

Dustin stood up and went by a nearby stereo and pressed the 'play' button. Music faintly started playing. "Would you like to dance?" He said offering his hand.

"I would love to." She smiled as she placed her hand in his and they slowly swayed to the music.

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Once they went to her house on the front of her doorstep, they faced each other. "Thanks for an awesome night, Dustin."

"No problem." He smiled.

"Goodnight." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Dustin stood there in shock. Angela smiled and walked in her house.

"YESS!" He yelled while doing his very on happy dance.

**That night**

Sophia was moving and shaking in her bed as a nightmare was seeping through her mind.

"_Your mommy's mine now, pipsqueak. Now get those bags packed. Your plane to Switzerland leaves in 1 hour. Hurry up. Boarding school is waiting for you and your two stupid siblings." Carl screamed. _

_Sophia felt tears forming in her eyes and rushed to her mom. "Mom, don't make me go to boarding school!"_

_Gabriella turned to Sophia. "Why not? It's about time you brats got out of my way." _

_Sophia, as shocked as she's ever been, asked. "Don't you love me?" _

"_Of course not!" Gabriella started laughing evilly. _

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Sophia screamed as the sight of her mother was fading to black and the word 'mommy' was still repeating until she heard Jasmine's voice trying to wake her up. _

"Sophie? Sophia!" Sophia woke up as sweat was on her forehead.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

Dustin walked in the room with his eyes barely opened. "What's going on in here? I heard screaming."

"That's it. I'm getting to the bottom of this." Sophia muttered seriously as she dashed out of the room. Jasmine and Dustin exchanged confused expressions and followed Sophia.

Sophia walked into Troy's room as he was fast asleep. Sophia woke him up. "Soph?" He asked.

Sophia ignored him. "You're getting Mom to fall in love with you again, no matter what."

**Author's note x**

**Not really a cliff hanger, but you get the point. Again, I'm just absolutely sorry for the hee-uge delay!!**

**Zanessa love to all!**

**Angee xO**


	6. Memories last a lifetime

The next day was Saturday and that meant time to go to the restaurant. Once they got to the restaurant, it was still before open hours. At the restaurant, Jasmine, Dustin, Angela, and Jason and Kelsi's oldest son, Derek (played by Ricky Ullman) crowded around Sophia.

"How exactly are you going to get your parents together?" Derek asked. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Watch a pro." She said with a smile and turned to her parents who were talking to her friends. "Mom? Dad?" 

"Yes Squirt?" Troy asked.

"Mom," She started. "Remember when you told us that you used to sing in high school?" Gabriella nodded. "Well maybe you and Daddie could sing to us!"

"Oh, I couldn't. I haven't sang in the longest time!" She said. She honestly didn't want to do it but seeing the excitement in her friends and family's eyes was hard to resist. She turned to Troy, hoping for him to help her get out of this situation.

Troy shrugged. "Well it would be nice if we could just reminisce for a while." Without Gabriella responding, she walked towards Kelsi. Troy followed.

Kelsi looked up and asked, "You are the music in me?"

"You are the music in me." Gabriella nodded.

Kelsi rummaged through her bag and her sheet music until she pulled out a familiar piece of paper. "Wow 16 years." She muttered and placed it on the piano. "I'll start for you." She suggested and Gabriella nodded.

Kelsi: Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words once upon a time  
Make you listen  
There's a reason

Kelsi and Gabriella: When you dream  
There's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
Or happy ever after

Troy and Gabriella: Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm you're pulling me

Gabriella: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

Troy: Oh, You are the music in me  
Yeah, It's living in all of us

Gabriella: And It's brought us here because

T&G: You are the music in me

Gabriella: Na na na na

Troy: Oh

Gabriella: Na na na na

Troy: Yeah yeah yeah

Gabriella: Na na na na

T&G: You are the music in me

Gabriella: It's like I knew you before met (before we met)  
Can't explain it (oh, oh)  
There's no name for it

Troy: No name for it

T&G: I saying words I never said

Troy: And It was easy

Gabriella: So easy

Troy: Because you see the real me

Gabriella: I see

T&G: As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I'll ever know

Gabriella: To hear your voice

Troy: Hear your voice

Gabriella: Above the noise

T&G: And know I'm not alone

Gabriella: Oh your singing to me

T&G: When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because  
You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

The happiness in their parents' eyes was hard to resist, so Jasmine, Dustin, Sophia, Angela, Derek, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Sharpay joined Troy and Gabriella behind the piano with Kelsi.

Everyone (T, G & K):  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

As Troy and Gabriella finished dancing around the piano and they looked in each other's eyes but looked away, and turned to everyone else who was clapping and hollering for them.

Sophia, Jasmine, and Dustin ran to their parents. "You guys were great." They hugged them. Gabriella glanced at Troy who was glancing back at her.

Later that day,

Gabriella and her family went back home during the late afternoon. The phone rang. "Hello?' Gabriella asked to the phone.

"Hey sweetie." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh hi Mom."

"How have you been lately?"

Gabriella sighed. "Well long story short Troy's here."

"Troy?" Mrs. Montez asked confused.

"Troy Bolton? Star player on the Lakers? Otherwise known as my ex-husband?"

"Ohhhhhh." Mrs. Montez said, finally understanding.

"Yeah well he's here and he might be here for a while."

"Well that's nice. How is he?"

"He's fine and he does well with the kids."

"Well that's great it was about time the kids knew a _real_ father."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Mrs. Montez wasn't very fond of Carl and Gabriella knew it. "Mom, Carl's going to be a great father."

"I still don't like him. But anyway, I was hoping you and the family can come to another Montez family reunion tonight."

"Oh that would be fun. I need some time with the family."

"Yes, you can bring Troy too. The family misses him."

Gabriella sighed. Her whole family knew Troy and took him as their one of their own. Now that she thought about it, he did better with the family more than Carl did. "Honey? You there?" Mrs. Montez shook Gabriella from her thoughts.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." She shut off the phone and walked upstairs and told everyone to get ready for the reunion.

Montez reunion.

Gabriella got out of the car with Carl and her family (including Troy.) "Let's go." Carl said putting his arm around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella nodded.

Troy looked at the couple from behind him and found himself feeling a bucket of jealousy being thrown upon him. He shook it off because he knew he couldn't be jealous of someone who has moved on to better things. He carried Sophia into Gabriella's house.

As Gabriella walked in the house full of familiar faces, a wave of kisses, hugs, and smiles rushed over to them. But as Gabriella walked over to the kitchen, she realized that people were happier to see Troy than to see her! A Montez crowd surrounded Troy as their smothered him with kisses and hugs. Gabriella smiled. "Gabi!" Gabriella turned to see her mother with two twins in both arms.

"Mom!" She said with open arms and hugged her mother. Gabriella pulled away and turned to the twins. "Hey Kevin. Hey Annie." She said tickling them both. Kevin and Annie were both 6, but they were the cutest 6 year-olds in the entire world. Gabriella took Annie out of her mother's hands.

"How have you been lately?"

"You know, the same."

"I understand." Gabriella nodded as Carl walked towards them.

"Mom!" He said happily. Mrs. Montez tried resist from rolling her eyes but smiled fakely and gave him a hug. Mrs. Montez didn't want Carl to call her Mom.

"How have you been, honey?"

"Great. The hospital is going great." There was an awkward silence.

"Well I'm going to get the food started." Mrs. Montez said pointing to the kitchen. Carl nodded and she left quickly.

"I'm just going to help her." Gabriella said but Carl was already busy talking to someone on the phone.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen as Troy was speaking to her mother. "It's so great to see you again." Her mother was saying.

"I know. I missed the Montezes." She laughed.

"Hey guys." Gabriella interrupted they said hi to her. Dustin walked into the room. "Dad, you want to play basketball with us?" Troy nodded.

"That's my cue." Troy said as he hugged Mrs. Montez and left.

"Good boy." She said.

Mrs. Montez said the same thing after Troy first talking to Mrs. Montez when Gabriella was mad at him for saying she wasn't important. "Auntie Gabs!" Exclaimed someone from the distance. Gabriella turned to see her niece, Rebecca. (played by Selena Gomez.) and her nephew, Taylor (played by Brandon Baker from Johnny Kapahala.)

She smiled and hugged them both. "Have you guys been?"

"Great. But I'm glad you guys made it!"

"Thanks. You've guys grown up!" She said.

"Thanks." Taylor said. "Well I see that Troy came. That's awesome. Now you guys can get back together!" he exclaimed. Rebecca slapped him on the back of his head. "What?" Rebecca pointed at Carl who was on the phone. "Ohh, my bad."

"It's okay. But yes Troy is here and I'm glad he is. He seems to be having a lot of fun." She said as she glanced to the backyard by the basketball hoop. Troy was picking up Sophia to throw a slam dunk into the hoop. She smiled.

"Gabi, are you sure you want to keep going with this marriage?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Mom, stop it. I'm going to marry Carl, okay?" She nodded as Gabriella walked away. Carl came up to her.

"Honey, I have bad news. The hospital said they needed me ASAP." He said.

"Carl, do you need to right now? I mean we're with the family."

"This seems important."

"Fine. Pick us up later, though." He nodded, kissed, and left.

Later that night.

After dinner most of the family left and said goodbye to one another. Gabriella wanted to stay and pick up, besides Carl hasn't shown up yet. She went out back to find Troy shooting free-throws. "Let's see if the star Laker still has some star wildcat in him." She smiled.

He laughed. "Yeah I guess." He smiled. Gabriella gestured for Troy to pass the ball. He did. She shot the ball to make a perfect free-throw.

She turned to Troy. "Why'd you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why'd you leave me?"

"I didn't want to Gabi. But I mean it was a job that I just couldn't let down. I was just hoping you would take it better than I thought you would."

"Troy, it's just that I can't stand having to drop everything so you can't do what you love. But what about me? Can't I do something I love?"

"I know. And I'm completely sorry."

"Don't be. It was my fault."

Troy walked towards her. "Gabi, don't blame yourself. Sometimes things just don't go the way you thought. We're here right now."

"Why are you still here?"

"Well because Carl hasn't shown up yet."

"No I mean why are you still here with me and the family?"

"Because those kids are my life. Because I've missed so much in their lives, and being with them changed me." Gabriella looked him in his crystal blue eyes. "Being with you changes me more."

Back inside with Sophia

"Yes. My plan is working!"


	7. author's note

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time, but I've been totally busy for the last few days. Because of that, I'm unfortunately on writer's block (well not really) so I want to know what you want to happen next! I mean yes we all want some troyella fluff in it, but i mean other things...so review it and i'll most definitely check it out! 

zanessa love,

Angela xxx


	8. Doubtful but is it true?

**Hey guys! I'm so happy I'm able to write yet another chapter! I've been so busy lately with what goes within school. So read this chapter and then review!**

Today was Sunday and Gabriella seemed to be in a rush this morning. Troy walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Dustin was watching MTV and Sophie and Jasmine had not come down yet. Troy turned to see Gabriella drinking coffee quickly while signing papers. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

Gabriella turned. "Oh yeah. It's just that Sundays are usually busy days at the restaurant." She checked her watch. "AH! I've got to leave now." She ran towards Dustin and kissed him on the head.

"Bye Mom." He said with his eyes fixed on the television. She turned towards Troy and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabs." And with that she left the house.

Troy sat down next to Dustin and sat in thought. He tapped Dustin in the back. Dustin turned around. "Yes?"

Troy looked at him. "How about we go on a field trip today?"

**With Gabriella**

After Gabriella checked on the restaurant, she went to get fitted for her wedding dress. Taylor had to stay and watch the restaurant, so Gabriella brought Sharpay with her.

Gabriella tried the dress on. The dress complimented her body so well that she looked completely different. "Are you nervous?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." Gabriella breathed out. _I'm nervous about marrying the wrong man. _

**A few minutes later**

"Dad, where are we going?" Sophie asked in the car for the tenth-hundredth time.

"We're going to meet some nice people, squirt." Troy answered back.

"Oh no. I've seen this in the movies before. Dad's going to hand us over to evil surgeons so they can feed us to animals!" Sophia screamed.

Troy buried his face in his hands. "Sorry Dad." Jasmine started. "She watches too many movies."

"Mr. Bolton, sir." The driver started. "We're here."

"Thank you, David." They started moving towards the door.

"Would you like me to open the door for you, sir?"

"We'll get it, David." David nodded and Troy and the kids walked out. They came across a large house.

"Okay kids. Let's go." Troy said.

" Dustin, I'm scared." Sophia stared.

"It's fine, Soph." Dustin carried Sophia towards the door.

Troy knocked on the door reluctantly until someone very familiar opened the door. "May I help – TROY?" Lucille Bolton stared wide-eyed.

"H-hi M-mom."

Lucille felt a tear drop from her eye. "Oh baby." And she hugged Troy tightly.

"Does anyone else know who this is?" Sophie whispered to her siblings. They shook her heads.

Lucille turned to the kids. "Oh, come in." She said. The kids walked in and Troy followed. They walked towards the living room. "Jack! Come down here, NOW!"

Jack ran down the stairs. "Dear, come on, the game is on." She pointed towards Troy. Jack stared wide-eyed just like his wife did. "Wow, um didn't see that coming." He said awkwardly.

"If this is a bad time," Troy started. "We can just go."

"No. I'm happy you're here Troy." He said happily. He went to hug his son. The kids still stared at them.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about you guys." Troy said.

"Um kinda." Jasmine said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing you are wondering who these people are." They all nodded. "These are my parents-your grandparents." They stared at Troy and his parents. "Now would be a good time to say something." The kids smiled and ran to their grandparents. They embraced them.

Lucille and Jack smiled at their son. Lucille let go of her grandkids. "Kids, why don't I bring you to your dad's old room?" They nodded and Lucille brought them to his room.

Troy sat down with his dad. "So how's the Los Angeles?"

"It's great." He simply said.

"How's Gabriella?"

"Um she owns a restaurant; she's still beautiful, full of live, engaged."

"Engaged?"

**In Troy's room**

"Wow. Dad must've really liked basketball." Sophia stated as the kids stared at his room.

"We haven't done anything to your father's room. It was hard for us. Well you kids look around. I'll be back later."

They nodded. The kids looked around the room. "Oh my god, that's Dad in high school." Jasmine pointed out at a picture of Troy in his basketball uniform.

"Woah, this is Mom and Dad during prom." Dustin said pointing out a picture next to Troy's bed. Sophia dropped a big white box on top of the bed. Dustin and Jasmine walked towards her. Sophia pulled out a tape.

She read the inscription. "East High Wildcats vs. West High Knights. 'We're All In This Together'?" She turned to her older siblings.

"Let's watch it." Dustin said. Jasmine nodded. Sophia pushed the tape into the VCR.

**Back in the living room,**

"What do you mean she's engaged?" Jack Bolton repeated himself.

"As in, she has a really really really expensive ring on her left hand." Troy said slowly.

Jack stared at his son. "You may look older but you still act like a teenager." He grumbled.

"Then why are you with the kids?" Lucille asked.

"I met the kids when I was visiting a school."

"When's the wedding?"

"Next month."

"Oh goodness. I'm sorry, baby." Lucille said as she sat next to her son.

"Mom, feeling sorry isn't going to help. I just let her go when I was being stupid."

"She's not your possession, Troy. She loved you and you loved her more than anything but you made a decision. She made one too. Whether or not it was a the right decision is something different."

"Your father's right." Troy stared at his parents then buried his face in his hands.

**Back with the kids.**

The kids have been so interested with the tapes, they watched more tapes.

"_Summer time is here. It's good to be chilling out. I'm off the clock. The pressure's out! And my girl's what it's all about." _

"_I'm ready for some sunshine for my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay; not moving away. Ready for a summer romance."_

"Our parents were the coolest kids ever." Jasmine said with her mouth still hanging.

Sophia nodded. "That is so hard to believe." Dustin turned back to the box and took out another tape.

"Hey put this one in." He looked at the inscription. "Lava Springs Summer Nights Talent Show."

He put the tape in. There flashed his dad on a stage by himself.

"_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can." _

"_Make it last forever and never give it back." _

"_It's turn now and I'm lovin' where we're at."_

"_Because this moment's really all we have." _

"_Everyday, of our lives." _

"_Wanna find you there. Wanna hold on tight." _

"_Gonna run, while we're young. And keep the faith." _

"_Everyday. From right now. Gonna use our voices to scream and shout take my hand, together we will celebrate. Oh, everyday." _

"It's almost disgusting how much in love our parents were." Jasmine said.

**That night**

"There has got to be something that I can do to be able to connect the family." Troy said to himself in his bed. He thought hard. "I GOT IT!"

**The next day**

Dustin was sitting in his desk bored as ever. He turned to Angela who was just as bored. She shrugged and Dustin turned back around. He went off in his own world until an announcement went on through the intercom system. "Would Dustin Montez please come to the office?"

"Oooo." The class said. Dustin rolled his eyes and walked towards the main office.

"Dad?" Troy was standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Troy smiled. "We're going to Los Angeles."

**Author's note x**

**I'm completely sorry that that was really slow but I know that the next chapter is filled with troyella junk. I promise. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Love to all!**

**Angie Xo**


	9. If He Loves You

"Troy, why are you bringing us to Los Angeles?" Gabriella questioned in the limo.

"I'll tell you on the jet." Troy answered.

Sophia sat in shock. "You have a jet?!" Troy turned back to her and nodded. "I have the coolest dad in the world!" She declared. Troy smiled.

Jasmine turned to her dad. "But what about all our stuff? We didn't pack."

"I packed for you. I wanted us to leave right away."

"This is the most absurd thing I've ever witnessed. I have a meeting attend to!" Carl groaned.

Jasmine moved her head by Troy. "And you brought him with us why?" She whispered.

"It will make your mother happy." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"We're here." The driver stated.

"Thanks again, David."

"No problem, Mr. Bolton and have a good flight." Everyone got out of the limo and out to an open airplane runway.

"Come on guys." Troy gestured for everyone to get on the private jet. Inside were white leather couches, beds, and seats.

"Geez Troy, how much money _do_ you have?" Gabriella asked in shock. Troy grinned.

"Okay guys once you take a seat, I'll explain everything." Everyone positioned themselves somewhere and looked up at Troy. "Well I wanted us to have some kind of family gathering of some sort, so I thought this would be a great idea to do that. The Lakers are hosting their annual End of the Season Gala in L.A. and usually I bring some model or whatever," Dustin rolled his eyes at his father. "But this year I want everyone to know that I am a family man. So Gabi, what do you say?"

Gabriella looked up at him and her children. Troy and the children had looks of despair upon their faces. "Okay fine." She agreed. The kids yelled in happiness.

The flight came and gone but that's not surprising because it's a jet. After the flight, they went inside yet another limo. The limo ride was filled with questions about how this gala was supposed to be like. Troy smiled at his children's excitedness and then turned to Gabriella. She had fallen asleep on Carl's shoulder. Yeah, it may seem to other people that it's _just_ what we call a "shoulder nap" but sometimes Troy would just kill to be Carl. To have Gabriella back in his arms once and for all. Mistakes. Mistakes are what led him to now.

The driver drove them to Troy's mansion. "We're here, Mr. Bolton and welcome home."

"Thanks Bradley." The driver nodded and opened the door revealing a beautiful mansion.

"Oh." Dustin said in awe.

"My." Sophia said.

"God." Jasmine finished.

Troy smiled. "If you think the outside is good, get ready for the inside." He opened the big glass doors and revealed a beautiful staircase, marble flooring, and crystal chandeliers.

Gabriella walked around with her mouth held open. "Troy, this is gorgeous."

Carl looked around in complete boredom. "It's okay," He managed to say. Geez, that guy was dull. His cell phone started ringing. "I need to take this." He said to Gabi.

Gabriella frowned but reluctantly nodded. A woman around the age of her late middle 60's walked towards the family. Troy turned around to see her and smiled.

"Guys, this is Belinda." The lady smiled. She was wearing a maid's uniform and had short curly white hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you," She said politely. "When Troy called me to tell me he was coming home, all he could talk about is his family." Gabriella noticed that Belinda didn't call Troy by Mr. Bolton or Sir Bolton; she referred to him by Troy.

"Well Belinda and James will point you to your rooms." Troy pointed to a proper man who seemed to be in his late 40's. He stood straight up and his hands behind his back. It seems that Troy's life came out of a movie. Belinda showed where the kids will stay and James pointed out where Gabriella and James would stay.

"Whoa, this is my room?" Jasmine stared out in the doorway.

"Yes ma'am." Jasmine was still staring outside the door. "You have fun Ms. Jasmine." She slowly nodded. Belinda walked towards Dustin's room. Dustin was playing on one of the antique guitars in his room. "And how do you like your room, Mr. Dustin?"

"Dude, this guitar was played by Jimmy Hendricks, himself!" Belinda nodded.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled and closed the door. She walked towards Sophia's room. She opened the door. Sophia was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Thank…You…" Belinda gave a thumbs up and closed the door. She walked towards Gabriella room. She opened the door to see a sad Gabriella unpacking clothes.

"And how are you Ms. Gabi?" Gabriella turned around frightened but breathed out with a relief that it was only Belinda.

"Oh it's beautiful. Thank you, Belinda."

Belinda raised her eyebrow at Gabriella. "Something bothering you, Ms. Gabi?"

"Oh nothing."

Belinda smiled a noble smile. "I may seem old but I never miss unhappiness."

Gabriella turned around and smiled. "Well Carl just told me that he has some emergency at the hospital and had to leave immediately."

"Well that's quite unfortunate. He's going to miss a very extravagant party. Troy is quite excited to bring you and the children."

"Why is it that you only call Troy by his first name?"

"What do you mean Ms. Gabi?"

"Everyone else who works for Troy call him, Mr. Bolton or something like that. But you call him just 'Troy'."

Belinda grinned yet again. "I've been working for Troy for nearly 10 years. He has truly been like a son to me. You know, Gabriella, he used to talk about you a lot. About how beautiful you were, and no matter what, you always smiled and just wanted what was right." Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "Well you better finish, call if you need anything at all." Gabriella nodded.

After finishing unpacking, Gabriella realized Troy did not pack any of her fancy dresses to wear to a gala.

She ran down the stairs to the huge kitchen were Troy was speaking to the head chef. "Oh sorry." She muttered as she was about to turn around.

Troy shook his head. "Hold on." He spoke again to the chef and the chef nodded then turned back to return to his duties. Troy walked towards Gabriella. "Hey, Carl just left."

"Yeah, he had a big emergency at the hospital." She answered. Troy nodded as did Gabriella.

"Did you need to ask anything else?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah! I noticed you didn't pack any clothes for me to wear at the gala."

"I know." He simply said.

"Well what are we supposed to wear then- jeans?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, and that's why we're going shopping."

"Troy, I can't just let you buy me some expensive dress."

"Gabi, stop being a pushover. Please?" He gave his very own puppy dog face.

"Ugh, I hate you. Fine!" He smiled.

As Troy, Gabi, and the kids walked down Rodeo Drive, they were surrounded by three body guards. It was most definitely something different for Gabi. She's never felt so important in her life. They walked inside a dress store. "Mom, it's fashion heaven." Jasmine stated.

"Wow." Sophia managed to say.

"You girls have fun. Dustin and I will go in the store next door." They nodded and went back to the store.

Hours went on and so did outfits. Dustin had finally settled on an outfit. Dustin gave his new bought clothes to the cashier. Troy met him there.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem, kid." He winked and then Gabriella and the girls walked in the store with bags in their hands.

"I see you guys wiped the place out of clothes." Dustin joked.

"Haha, you're so funny these days." Jasmine said sarcastically.

Troy had paid for Dustin clothes and walked everyone back to the limo. "Kids, what do you tell your father?" Gabriella asked.

"Thanks Dad." They said happily.

"No prob guys." He smiled.

They got back home and got ready. A hairstylist arrived for the girls. Dustin came out of his bedroom in his outfit. (Outfit in profile. But it's a picture of Nick, Joe, and Kevin.) He walked down the stairs. Belinda was the first to notice him. "Oh Mr. Dustin, you look very charming." He smiled and walked to his dad's office.

Troy had already gotten dressed (outfit in profile) and was doing some researching. He looked up to see his son in the doorway. He grinned. "I guess you're taking after your old man." Belinda also walked in Troy's office.

"Troy, the ladies are ready when you are." Troy nodded and they all walked in the foyer. Sophia and Jasmine walked down first. (Jasmine's outfit only in profile. Sorry, I couldn't find anything for Sophia!) They looked very pretty and it made Troy the happiest as ever. But after that, all Troy could think about was what Gabriella looked like.

Gabriella came down in a beautiful red dress. (Dress in profile) She smiled as if she was a beauty queen. Troy could faint right there at how beautiful she looked. The dress accented her perfectly slim body. Her makeup was very natural highlighting her cheekbones in the right way. He hasn't felt this way in the longest time. It almost was the feeling in high school. Troy stood there gazing at her beauty until Gabriella waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

Troy shook back into reality. "Sorry. You look beautiful." She blushed. The kids smiled at their parents. "Shall we go?" Everyone nodded.

Bradley, the driver, finally made his destination. He opened the door for them exposing a huge building with flood lights pointing to the sky. A red carpet had led its way all the way down the street. Limos were packed one after another. This was real. Troy was a celebrity and there was no denying it at this point. Troy took Sophia's hand in his as did Gabriella took Sophia's hand too. Jasmine linked her arms within Dustin and they all walked towards the building. First they had to go through the paparazzi line. Dozens of cameras were being flashed at them at the same time. Gabriella felt conscious and the only question that had been asked towards Troy was that his family. Troy ignored them all the led his family inside the building.

The ball room was beautifully decorated with streamers, balloons, and confetti. Each table had a beautiful arrangement of flowers with candles lit all around them. Gabriella read her table number; table number 5. Her table was right in the front and she was seated with her family and two other guests. She wondered who they were. That is, until Chad showed up. "Chad!" She exclaimed. She got up and hugged him. She noticed that there was someone behind him. She turned to see Taylor with him. "Taylor!" She exclaimed. She hugged her too.

Troy showed up with the kids close by. He greeted Chad and Taylor and every sat down.

The Gala had gown by quick and Troy had introduced many people to Gabriella and his family. It was time to calm down. A slow song had been played by the D.J. Troy danced with Sophia and Jasmine and Gabriella danced with Dustin. Everyone had fun until Troy decided to make his some what of a move. He walked towards Dustin and Gabriella. "May I cut in?" Dustin nodded with no hesitation and walked towards his sisters.

Troy's hand intertwined within Gabriella's. His hand gently came upon her hip and her hand upon his shoulder. They looked at each other's eyes for a brisk moment but looked away. He looked back. "So what do you think of the gala, so far?" He asked.

"It's great. This definitely beats prom." He laughed a little but the rest of the dance was silent. They looked away to see what others were doing. It wasn't like their old dances. It was stale, not great, no excitement.

**Two hours later back at Troy's mansion**

It was midnight and Gabriella had looked out on her balcony to gaze at the Los Angeles skyline. The lights filled the night, but didn't calm down the wind. Gabriella wrapped a blanket around her as she froze in her pajamas. She just wished there was something to do but she was in a mush of a mess.

Troy had noticed Gabriella's door was still open. He walked in to see her staring out at the view. He walked outside. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

She turned half scared. "Oh you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She still stared out.

"You sad that Carl left?"

She turned to him. "I'm not as sad at that as I am to that he never tries to be there for me. It's almost like he stopped caring. The guy I met two years ago was a man of compassion and thought. Now I see a man with a cell phone and an excuse."

"Well you're in Los Angeles and he's back in Albuquerque. Make the most of it." She smiled. Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "Would you like to dance?"

"But there's no music." She giggled.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't dance." They positioned to dance the same way they did early. They swayed each other across the balcony.

But what they didn't know was that the kids were watching them the whole time. "Press play." Sophia whispered. Dustin did what he was told.

Music started playing and Gabriella and Troy wondered where it was coming from. Troy shrugged and they both went back to dancing.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful   
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore 

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open   
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile   
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain…

At the end of the song, by instinct, Troy leaned into Gabriella. Gabriella did the same. Their lips met and they formed one. Sometimes you think fate isn't true, but in this case fate was the only thing that came to mind.

"Yes!!" The kids started dancing around.

Gabriella pulled back reluctantly without words. Her face wasn't angry but it wasn't happy. Troy stared at her but knowing what she was thinking.

"No one needs to know." He whispered to her as he pushed his forehead to hers. She nodded.

**A/n: Talk about Troyella action! Well don't you just wonder what will happen next? Well me too! I'm off this whole week for Thanksgiving, so I'll be sure to think of something. But while you're still reading this go ahead and review! (You know you want to!)**

**Butterfly kisses and teddy bear hugs to all!**

**Angie xO**


	10. AN: I AM SO SORRY!

Hey guys!

I am completely sorry from the bottom of my heart that I haven't updated in the longest time. I have been so stressed with school blah blah blah (yes we all know how that goes) But I promise all of you guys that the minute--- no the second I have time I will give you a heck of an update!

Love to all!

Angela xO


	11. A Time To Wait

**Ok guys I'm back and I'm ready to party! Let's get on with the story shall we?**

_**I need your grace**_

_**To remind me**_

_**To find my own**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

**-Snow Patrol**

The next day was the day they came home. Everyone packed their bags and left them downstairs.

"Thank you so much, Belinda. Your hospitality was amazing." Gabriella said with a smile. Belinda returned the smile and gave Gabriella a hug. Belinda walked towards the kids and gave them a kiss on their foreheads.

"You kids be good to your mother." Belinda smiled. The kids nodded.

"Okay, let's rock and roll!" Troy walked in. The kids walked out. Troy looked at Gabriella and smile. Gabriella turned away. Troy's smile slowly faded. His head turned towards Belinda.

"Give her some time." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Troy nodded and gave Belinda a big hug. Troy got in the limo and Belinda waved to the car as it left the house.

**In the jet**, Gabriella didn't talk to Troy at all. Troy was nervous at whether he had made a mistake or not. Gabriella fell asleep on the couch with Sophia sleeping in her lap. All Troy wanted to do was take Gabriella in his arms and love her forever. Sounds cheesy, I know. But Troy can't seem to ever stop loving her.

**Back at home---** "Carl! We're home!" Gabriella yelled. Nothing answered.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're home."

Gabriella quickly put her things aside. "Well I'm going to the restaurant. Who knows what happened to the restaurant without me? Tonight's open mike night and it's going to be busy."

Troy nodded. "Well actually do you mind if I come? I really wanted to see open mike night."

"Oh, sure. Why not?" Troy nodded and the girls followed him.

**At the restaurant, **"Oh Gabriella, you're back!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What's happened so far?"

"Well for starters--- Kim and Terrell asked for a raise but I refused. I told them that it's out of my reach. They quit. A list of inspectors called. A birthday and a CEO meeting called at the same time for Saturday night at 7 pm."

Gabriella breathed out slowly. "Did you write down the numbers of the inspectors?" Taylor nodded. "Okay I'll call them tonight. How old is the birthday person turning?"

"21."

"What business is the CEO in charge of?"

"Small business uptown."

"Let's stick with the birthday party. And as go for Kim and Terrell, they were terrible waiters. The day I give them a raise is when Sharpay gets reasonable."

Taylor smiled and hugged Gabriella. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. A lot happened."

Taylor's eyes got wide. "What?"

"Troy made his move."

"Already? Geez, he doesn't waste time."

"No seriously, Tay, this is important. I can't be having this."

"I'm pretty sure you just need to breathe." Taylor smiled and left the office.

"So tell me what happened?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing, Shar." Troy responded.

"Oh, I know something happened. Troy, it's Los Angeles. The place is full of romantic stuff."

Troy breathed out. "Fine. I kissed Gabriella. You happy?"

"Oh yess!" She clapped excitingly. "So did she call off the wedding?"

"Heck no."

"What do you mean?"

"She hates me. She hasn't responded. I ruined everything, Sharpay. Everything."

"Oh get a hold of yourself, Bolton. You and I know Gabriella gets stressed with everything, but when it comes to love---she's a lost puppy."

"You think so?"

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Well I can list a few times."

"Oh shut up." Sharpay jumped off the piano and into the dance floor. She clapped for the lights to dim.

_Music plays in the background. _

_Won't you show me some baby  
I gotta get some baby  
Won't you show me some baby  
Show me some positivity  
Show me some positivity_

From where I stand I see  
A world of possibilities  
So don't be going negative on me baby yeah  
Love is hard  
But that's alright  
Give it time  
It's worth the ride  
You know  
It's all in the way you

All of a sudden, 2 waitresses come behind Sharpay and became her back up dancers. __

Chorus:  
You're lookin' at me  
I'm lookin' at you  
What more do want  
Show me some positivity  
It's all that I got  
It's leading me on  
Can't leave it alone  
Show me some positivity  
You're makin' it harder  
Than it has to be  
So won't you please show me  
Some positivity

Wish I could get into your mind  
So I could see if I'm inside  
'Cause I know that you're right here in mine, oh baby  
The glass is half full not empty  
Why do you think u wont' get none  
You know it's all in the way you

Chorus

Bridge:  
Don't bring me down  
W'itcha baby, no  
I'm on a high up here  
And I don't want to let go  
So I'm gonna tell you one more time

Chorus

Sharpay ended her song with a bang. Troy shook his head in amusement. "You have not changed since East High."

**THAT NIGHT **was open mike night at the restaurant. "Dad, you have to go up there!" Dustin pushed Troy.

"I don't know Dustin."

"Come on. For Mom?"

Troy stopped. "Fine." He walked up to the stage and asked if Kelsi knew his song. She nodded. He spoke into the microphone softly. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Gabriella."

Gabriella stopped abruptly to see what was going on. She hung her mouth in shock to see Troy about to sing.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door   
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?   
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you wanted to be

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was   
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else i can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just aint true  
I really need you in my life   
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?   
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
That's not how you wanted to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting

Troy smiled as he stared at Gabriella's blank face. "Thank you." He said into the microphone as applaud crowded the room.

Taylor rushed to Gabriella. "That boy has not lost his charm."


End file.
